Lily, Look at ME!
by otomakashuu
Summary: Alfred vs Matthew, siapa yang berhasil menggandeng Lily ke pensa? OOC  maybe, human name, typo, gaje, dan sangat abal. Mind to RnR?
1. Ch1 I'm Totally Alfred!

Yooosh, minna-san! Berjumpa lagi sama author paling nggak produktif, kere, dan sableng se-jagad FFN, Megane-no-bakka! Yak, kali ini saya hadir membawa nuansa baru dari fic-fic suram saya sebelumnya (numpang pundung boleh ya?). Sok, dibaca atuh, biar ceritanya nggak garink. Teehee~!

* * *

**TITLE : **Lily, Look at ME!

**SUMMARY : **Alfred, cowo cakep plus tajir sesekolahan tapi begonya nomer wahid sesekolahan. Matthew, cowo biasa, tampang biasa, tapi pinternya naudzubillah. Saat tantangan mengajak Lily—cewe perfect sesekolahan—untuk dansa di acara ultah SMA Hetalia dilontarkan mulut ngocol Peter, mampukah dua perjaka yang bertolak belakang ini menorehkan 'mission accomplish' dijidat mereka?

**RATE : **T (untuk maksud dan jalan cerita yang nggak jelas di fic ini. Anak kecil dilarang baca karena akan menyebabkan pusing-pusing, mual-mual, serta kelelahan yang terlalu cepat. Bila anak kecil anda mengalami hal serupa di atas, mohon periksakan ke dokter kandungan terdekat *buagh!*)

**GENRE : **Humor

**WARNING : **Pokoknya mah siapin asuransi apa aja dah, demi keselamatan jiwa dan harta benda Anda masing-masing.

**DISCLAIMER : **Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei duooong. Kalo yang punya Megane-no-bakka, bisa ancur Hetare! TAT Kalo yang FB mah semua udah pada tau, Mark Elliot Zuckerberg :3

**AKHIR KATA : **Selamat baca senpai-senpai semua! :D ::salam manis, megane015::

* * *

**Chap. 1**

**I'm Totally Alfred!**

Alfred lagi-lagi mangkir dari rapat panitia acara Ultah SMA Hetalia. Gimana nggak mangkir, itu rapat pastiii ngebahas tentang pensa alias pesta dansa melulu. Dan yang ngebetein adalah, setiap siswa yang dateng HARUS BIN WAJIB membawa pasangan mereka! Awalnya Alfred yang terlanjur bete denger kata 'pasangan' (buka kartu aje ye, si Alfred sampe saat ini melajang! o.o) mencoba ngelawak ke panitia-panitia yang lainnya. Lawakan Alfred saat itu, "Lah, lo pada rese dih. Gue kan ga ada pasangan cewe. Gue boleh ya bawa pasangan cowo." Yang ada si Alfred malah diteriaki maho dan dilempari sandal serta piring cantik :|

Jadi di sinilah Alfred, leyeh-leyeh di lab. komputer, numpang ngenet gratis. Kata Alfred, inilah bagaimana cara membudayakan fasilitas yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah. Kata Alfred sih :|

Mata juling, eh salah, mata birunya yang persis batu safir (andai bisa dijual *q*) menelusuri hasil browse ngasalnya di om google. Sekali-kali mulutnya nguap, bosen plus capek. Sekali-kali matanya lirik-lirik pengunjung lab. komp lain, yang kayanya asik banget main net. Sekali-kali kakinya nendang-nendangin kaki meja, maunya sih ngajakin gulat kaki. Berhubung yang punya kayanya nggak bisa diajak kompromi, jadilah dia pemenang tunggal gulat kaki (meja) taun ini.

"Fred, woi, abang Alfred!" sebuah suara cempreng teriak pas di kuping Alfred. Deui, pasti sakit tuh...

"Ape sih looooo! Sompret! Gangguin orang aja lo Pete!" Alfred nggak mau kalah adu teriak, sambil ngusepin telinganya

"Hehe, abis ngisengin abang Alfred asik sih..." jawab Pete. 'Sial ini anak, awas aja ye lu, gue laporin Arthur, tau rasa lu!' seru Alfred, cuma dalem ati aja sih.

"Eh, bang. Lagi ngapain sih? Kok kayaknya madesu amat," celetuk Peter sambil geser-geser mouse tanpa permisi, kulo nuwun, excuse me sama si pengguna.

Dan disanalah terpampang home FB Alfred dan status FB nya yang baru aja _update_, 'Hedeh, apa lah rapat panitia Ultah SMA Hetalia kalo isinya cuma ngomongin tentang pensa gebetan. Bikin keki gue aja tau!'. Peter senyum-senyum licik. Tangannya udah main gulat sumo aja, untung jarinya nggak gemuk-gemuk *plak*

"Bang, gue punya berita bagus nih. Kakak kelas gue di klub teater, Lily Zwingly, lagi jomblo dan nggak dapet pasangan. Gimana kalo abang gebet dia? Capcus baaang!" Peter belagak mirip abang-abang salesman yang nawarin obat salep.

Alfred ragu. Apa iya anak tengil kaya Peter begini bisa dipercaya? Setau dia, Lily udah punya pacar. Tapi kalo diliat dari lagaknya si Peter, beritanya bisa dipercaya.

"Bolehlah. Lo punya cara nggak, Pete? Yang jitu gitu."

"Hehehehehe, ada dong bang. Serahin sama Peter. Jangan panggil gue Peter kalo gue nggak bisa bantuin abang dapet si Lily," jawab Peter sambil usap-usap tangan kaya penjaga makam kesambit penunggunya.

Disaat bersamaan, Alfred merasa terbodohi sama ulah Peter. _Well_, Alfred sudah terlanjur memilih percaya sama Peter. Selamat menikmati jalan yang kau pilih, wahai ki sanak Alfred F. Jones!

::**TBC dulu yak! :D::**

* * *

Haha, udah cerita dikit, masih tbc. Weleh-weleh.

Tapi tenang aja readers, ai wil apdet it sun *ce'ilaaah~* Tunggu ya tunggu ya! :D

"With Love, Megane"


	2. Ch2 This's Our Shy Matthew

Yaa, sesuai yang dijanjikan. Megane-no-bakka berhasil meng-apdet cepat. MUAHAHAHA! *slap* Yea, mumpung saya berhasil meng-apdet cepat, sok atuh dibaca ceritanya :D

* * *

**TITLE : **Lily, Look at ME!

**SUMMARY : **Alfred, cowo cakep plus tajir sesekolahan tapi begonya nomer wahid sesekolahan. Matthew, cowo biasa, tampang biasa, tapi pinternya naudzubillah. Saat tantangan mengajak Lily—cewe perfect sesekolahan—untuk dansa di acara ultah SMA Hetalia dilontarkan mulut ngocol Peter, mampukah dua perjaka yang bertolak belakang ini menorehkan 'mission accomplish' dijidat mereka?

**RATE : **T (masih tetep soalnya baru pembukaan =w=V)

**GENRE : **Humor (MASIH humor 'u')

**WARNING : **Sama kaya di chap satu deh.

**DISCLAIMER : **Himaruya-senseeeeei~! *teriak dari ujung monas* sama CEO-nya FB :3

**AKHIR KATA : **Selamat baca senpai-senpai semua! :D ::salam manis, megane015::

* * *

**Chap. 2**

**This's Our Shy Matthew**

Matthew bolak-balik lirikin jam dinding, sampe yang dilirikin jadi malu dan _melting_ di dinding. Eh, nggak ding ternyata. Jamnya masih _fine-fine_ aja, dan masih menunjukkan pukul 14.00 waktu setempat (yah silaken dipirken sendiri jamnya mau macem gimana). Matthew menghembuskan nafas keras, bukan nafas terakhir. Mata birunya masih terus lirikin jam dinding, kadang gantian lirikin jam tangannya yang ada gambar kumajirong lagi kayang. Hasilnya mah sama. Masih _teteup_ jam 14.00 waktu setempat, nggak ngefek sekalipun ada gambar kumajirong kayangnya. Lagi-lagi Matthew menghembuskan nafas, inget, yang keras bukan yang terakhir.

"Saudara Matthew Williams, sepertinya anda ada masalah?" tanya sang pemimpin rapat, Eduard.

"Eh, em...tidak ada. Silakan teruskan rapatnya. Maafkan saya bila mangganggu," jawab Matt—singkatin aja yah?—sambil nutupin mulutnya pake buku notes. Memang udah kebiasaan Matt kalo ngomong sukanya tutup-tutup. Entah nutup mulut, muka, hidung, mata, bahkan pantat! _Wow_, betapa _amazing_nya Matthew Williams

Eh, eh, kok tiba-tiba Matt ngomongin rapat ya? Terus mana ada pimpinan rapat pula. Memang Matt ada dimana sih? Nah, ini. Matt sekarang lagi ada di rapat persiapan Ultah SMA Hetalia. Yah, bagi yang udah baca ch.1 mungkin udah tau ya. Inilah rapat yang membuat Alfred keki setengah mati, sampe mangkir dari rapatnya.

Layaknya Alfred, begitulah Matt. Dia ikut rapat karena terpaksa, karena nurutin keingininan sobat seperjuangannya sedari awal masuk SMP. Kata-kata manis dari sahabatnya menghipnotis Matt dan jadilah Matt duduk di kursi ini, jadi panitia. Awalnya dia nolak habis-habisan, tapi karena dasarnya Matt orang yang gampang dibujuk, Matt pun kembali jadi panitia.

"Alfred...Alfred F. Jones...Ke mana bocah satu ini?" tanya Yao sambil ngangkat alisanya tinggi-tinggi. Nama Alfred nggak dicawang diabsensi panitia, jelas _wong_ Alfred mangkir.

"Ano, Yao-san. Maaf sebelumnya bila saya lancang berbicara, tadi saya lihat dia ada di Laboratorium Komputer, nge-browse doujin yaoi USUK R-18..." ucap Kiku Honda lambat-lambat sambil senyum-senyum gj. Sumpah, persis om-om pervert yang hobi ngintipin gadis mandi di pemandian air panas (**A/N. **Ampuni aku, Kiku TwT)

"Apa? Sialan bocah itu! Dipikirnya dia itu pimpinan apa? Biar kususul dia," Yao bangkit dari kursinya, kayanya marah besar tuh.

"Eh, Yao-san! Biar saya saja yang susul Alfred. Kalaupun itu diijinkan oleh Pimpinan Rapat," Matt berkata takut-takut, nggak lupa nutupin mulutnya pake notes kecil tadi. Eduard—pimpinan rapat—ngangguk-ngangguk setuju, persis orang dugem. Ngguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk...

Matt dengan sopan santun mengundurkan diri dari rapat (dan terus-terusan nutupin mulutnya pake notes kecil), terus langsung ngibrit ke lab. komp. Memanggil yang terhormat, Alfred F. Jones, dengan segala rasa malu yang dimilikinya (?).

**::TBC lagi doong 'u'::**

* * *

Wahahaha, saya berhasil apdet! Wohooow! Meskipun ngetiknya ngebut dan ceritanya nggak nyambung. Ah, sebodo teiung *plak*

Baiklah, dengan begini, tugas saya sudah selesai separuhnya (?) ngaco | Sekarang giliran senpai-senpai yang review~ arigato yaa :D

"With Love, Megane"


End file.
